


Juseyo

by itona46



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itona46/pseuds/itona46
Summary: a slow night of daydreaming turned into an unexpected night of instrumental music, kissing, and a slight chill from the open window.kai was no stranger to your mind as your body responded to him as if you'd known him for life....
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Juseyo

**Author's Note:**

> hear me out... before you read, there is A LOT of plot in this. i got a bit carried away but i kinda love it. if you wanna get straight to the point ... you'll have to skip to the middle.  
> i wrote this because i am obsessed with kai and that damn album...
> 
> also if you want my opinion : sex is more sensual with plot attached.

It wasn’t the first time you’d zoned out whilst things moved in a quick pace, the space around you becoming nonexistent. Your thoughts were nowhere in particular, just your mind searching for something to focus on, something other than the tired feeling you felt. There were hopes in your mind of some kind of relief from the expensive looking studio you were crammed in, along with others you didn’t think you would ever see again. People who only knew of your existence from mutuals who also seemed to know you. It was all a mystery to you, the fake smiling, the endless chatter of nothing important to you, perhaps not to them either. It was all beyond you and you searched every possible enjoyment there was. It made your head ache a little, the actions causing you to sit on this cold seat away from them. It would be a lie for you to say you didn’t enjoy at least one thing from the place, which was the wine that was poignant under your tongue and settled at the pit of your stomach. You cared for another glass but felt your body had no urge to move so suddenly, avoiding more unnecessary contact. 

Your thoughts were forced, not quite finding something true to focus on. It strained to find a topic but didn’t quite find the right thing. Staring at particularly nothing for minutes after minutes, feeling as if you were looking like a lost pup. Your eyes shifted to focus out of the open window, the curtains flapping and revealing the night sky. It was a bit cold as you felt the wind raise the goosebumps on both arms, but it felt more of a refreshing chill. You craved to enjoy it some more, to leave this place and spin in that atmosphere like you’d lost your mind. It proved that your thoughts reached to find almost anything to think of, including the ridiculous ones. 

A sigh left your mouth, hand lifting to reveal the near empty glass to you once again. The event was a fine one, another part you quite enjoyed almost as equal as the wine. It was nice of kai to invite you, the letter surprising as you never received something like this from him before. From other sources you figured him out from a distance, he spoke as well as dressed quite nicely. He seemed to carry himself well as you’ve seen, the event he held felt all too perfect. His work was admiring, the photos of him in his fashion line spiraled all over the walls along with the others in his team. He was a man of much taste and design, something a woman tends to yearn from your knowledge. Although you felt as if you've been here for a long while, you’d only seen him twice talking to others. Kai was quite the host in your mind. 

As if your thoughts suddenly stopped searching for topics, you snapped out of your daydream and rubbed the back of your neck. Deciding it was perhaps time to look presentable instead of lost, you looked up to see more than half of the guests were gone. It seemed as if they were dispersing without you knowing, leaving you scrambling to gather yourself. You picked up your phone and bag to stand, only to feel a throbbing in your head. You stumbled a little but caught yourself, the wine seeming to take over a bit. Shaking your head a little , you thought of the fact that you’d have to drive home. 

“I’ll be fine…” you said to yourself aloud, not thinking of your condition to be serious enough to call yourself drunk… it was one glass after all. 

“Self reassurance… it always means something is going to go wrong” a voice broke into your thoughts, turning to see kai jongin speaking to you. He was standing next to you, taller than he’d looked from a distance. He wore his white dress shirt loosely unbuttoned and hair looking as though he’d ran his fingers through it a little. He looked as tired as you felt but kept the same greeting smile on his face as he watched you with eyes full of curiosity, his gaze causing you to shift your stance. 

“Perhaps… I didn’t realize everyone was leaving, I’m afraid I was too lost in thought to notice” you spoke, surprised at the tone of your voice louder than you intended it to be. He nodded at this and looked around the room.

“No worries, there’s a few people lingering so you aren’t the last one quite yet” he said, his voice was pleasant and felt as if you wished to hear it more often. He looked back to you and glanced at your phone in hand. 

“But I see you’re heading out as well” 

Have you imagined that change of tone in his voice? Sounding a bit disappointed perhaps? The questions pondered but had no direct answer as he stood there next to you, relaxed. 

“I-... yes I was heading home… I suppose” the staggering of your voice embarrassed you, adding more questions to your brain. He wasn’t even doing anything, yet you were acting like he did a million things at once. You shifted once again onto your other foot. 

He then glanced at the glass in your hand and made a disapproving face. “Are you… driving home?” 

You shrugged, not quite sure about that decision. “That was the original plan, I think I’d better walk to be on the safe side. My home isn’t too far from here” 

The look on his face was questionable, seeming as if he didn’t like your answer to that. 

“Safe? You shouldn’t walk alone out there ever. Especially as you look… quite nice” he hesitated before the compliment, as if he didn’t plan to say it in the beginning. Your stomach began to bubble from the wine, cheeks burning from the statement, and feet hurting from the long standing. At this point there were less people in his studio, realizing you had been zoning into his words than your own surroundings. Kai was nice to look at and listen to, he’d always been even before you’d spoken to him in person. 

“Perhaps you should drink a bit of water and let yourself sober up enough to drive” he said gesturing to an area where the appetizers belonged. Something inside pushed you to the answer of the question, wanting the idea of speaking to him more. 

“Yes I’d like that” you spoke as if he didn’t simply offer you water, but you took it the best way you could. 

The water was cold, much to your liking as you listened to kai talk about his projects, the main reason for this event. He spoke passionately and gave you the urge to ask more questions as you knew he would answer with the spark of enthusiasm in his eyes. You’d never spoken to him this long but you felt as if the convo could go on forever and you wouldn’t mind at all. You found yourself staring at his features often, the sharpness of his jaw, the constant licking of his lips after minutes of speaking, the way his eyes stared into the distance as he spoke, the rise and fall of his chest as he laughed. It was all becoming something of a replaying dream, gazing at his hands and the way he held the cup. Imagination running wild with the little details you could see, not noticing it just being the two of you in his studio as the others dispersed entirely. 

That daydreaming began again without you trying to, thoughts running wildy of things that made you feel flushed or perhaps embarrassed. 

“Are you feeling okay?” his voice bringing you back as his hand grazed yours, looking up to his questionable eyes. The music that softly played consisted of instruments without lyric, somehow bringing out more features in him as he stood closer than he ever has to you. He smelled of sweet vanilla, the scent roaming around all night made you realize it was perhaps coming from him the whole time. “You were quiet for a long while, I was afraid I talked up a storm” he added with a light chuckle, tingling your insides at the low tone that came from him. If he knew what you thought about, you’d be embarrassed out of your mind. 

“No… it's quite pleasant to hear you speak of your passions. I hope I wasn’t being a burden” 

He shook his head with determination, objecting your statement. “Not a burden, but rather my favorite company the whole night” 

The words go straight to your head, causing you to shift onto the other foot. The atmosphere intensified as he stared down at you , matching the same gaze as you were giving him. You’d sat your cup down, feet taking a hesitant step forward. Not sure what your intention was but you didn’t have the urge to stop it, not while he held your gaze this way. 

“Your favorite?...” you asked him, voice as low as a whisper. He nodded at this whilst also coming a bit closer, now close enough to be toe to toe with you. 

His face leaned down a little, nose grazing yours just a bit with a slight smile forming. 

“Perhaps you could stay a while longer?...” 

Words didn’t leave your mouth to respond to him as you stared back at him, god the intensity of his stare was melting your very existence. This man who’d invited you to his event, showing off his work, charming guests and serving them well, was now taking away your breath. You craved more than this stare, craving the lips he constantly licked as he spoke. 

Arms grasping his upper arm, you brought your bodies closer together. 

“As long as I can”

\-----

His lips were amazing, they kissed you with so much sweet determination, forgetting to take just a few breaths. He was gripping at your sides as you leaned back on the counter, allowing him to kiss you the way he wanted. You held onto his shirt as if he were to disappear soon, not wanting to lose contact with his body against yours. Kai’s hands were as nice as they looked, they fit so well around you. He’d taken a hand up to your hair, pulling gently back to deepen the kiss. You opened your mouth to allow him access as his tongue explored yours. He tugged at your lip with his teeth, causing a whimper to leave your mouth. He softly grinned at your reaction and began to kiss and lick over your jaw, traveling to your neck, focusing on those sensitive spots for a while. The sensations causing you to lean your head back to give him much more space to explore on, he complied with this. He explored every inch of your exposed neck and collarbones, doing so as if he’d wanted to have this his entire life. 

Kai teased the area behind your ear, humming responds to your subtle sounds. It became a continuous action you wanted to go on all night, but knew you needed more of that… needing more of him. You tugged on his shirt, freeing it from its tucked position in his pants and letting your fingers run up his sides. Kai’s hands also moved from your waist to trail up your back and grasp the back of your neck, it became a game of feeling each other and exploring each other’s clothed body. The clothes that just so happen to be in the way of his hands coming into contact with your skin, the hands you’d been craving to feel. He then hovered over your ear, his breathing steady and calming. 

“I’ve seen you many times tonight, not thinking I’d have you against the counter in my studio, making these… beautiful sounds” he spoke almost as a whisper, taking any response you could make and turning it into your hand tightening in his shirt. He took your silent reply in a grin, hooking his hands behind your knees and lifting you onto the surface of the counter. He swiped at things in the way and stood between your legs, giving you that look of lust , compassion and need. You looked at him back whilst shrugging the strands of your top from your shoulders, indicating what you wanted him to do. Kai took this sign, seeming to match the same mindset. Showing this by letting his hands grasp at your breasts, with yet another deepened kiss. 

He took too long to take your top off, growing impatient when the lack of his hands on your skin. You took his hands and tugged the front off, dragging it down to your waist. It was him who made the sound from his throat, the feeling of your bare chest was more than he thought it would be. His kisses began to travel, from your collarbone to the middle of your chest. You leaned back with the pool of arousal forming in the pit of your stomach. His breath fanned over your breast before he latched his mouth onto it, paying passionate licks to your hardened nipple. A long sigh left your mouth, one you’d been seeming to be holding in, as if the action was long awaited. Kai took his slow, delicate time pleasing you this way. His mouth felt… divine, better than you expected it to feel. His tongue was warm and experienced, so engulfed in his mission to drag these noises from you. He’d showed the same attention to the other nipple, leaving them both aching causing you to need attention elsewhere. Your hips instinctively lifted up to him, feeling him grinning against you. 

Kai’s kisses started trailing down your stomach now, changing his path to please you where you wanted his mouth most. He tugged at the waistband of your bottoms, asking permission to remove them :

“Can I take these off?”

His question came out breathy, looking up to meet your desperate eyes, catching the greedy nod of your head. He hesitated before he swiftly unbuttoned them, pulling them off of your body too slow for your liking. His hands were then messaging your thighs and kissing at them, as if he was either purposely teasing or being as delicate as he could. Either way, it was killing you inside as you watched his slow movements. His mouth was hovering over your underwear at this point, staring for a minute. They stuck to you uncomfortably as your arousal caused the wetness of your core, it was his fault after all. After his staring, he began to kiss you there, kissing the clothed area. Those sounds he expressed as beautiful left your mouth much louder this time, feeling that tingling sensation, the craving of his mouth turning desperate. Your hips lifted up to him once again, expressing that want. 

“Please jongin…” you said to him, your voice barely coming out. He had that grin on his face, indicating that he knew what he was doing to you and enjoyed your pleading. He got generous and delicately removed your underwear, letting the cold air come in contact with you, causing a shiver down your spine. 

“I could just… stare all night, how beautiful you are… but I don’t think I can handle myself at the sight of you right now” he said to you, his mouth coming into contact with your vaginal lips. You leaned back on your elbows, eyes closing at the warmth of his lips in the place you wanted him so desperately. His tongue stuck out and took long, purposeful strokes at your lips. He took them in his mouth, releasing each lip with an exaggerated pop. Your neck was beginning to ache at how far you held it back as he pleased you, his mouth now attacking your pulsing clitoris. The action sent a shock up your body and caused your hand to fall into his head as he started doing these steady sucking motions, building a bonfire in the pit of your stomach. The things he did to you made filthy noises, along with the instrumental music still being played in the background. It clouded your ears and seemed to fit the mood you were in, on top of kai’s counter as he devoured you below. 

His fingers rubbed against you before he let one of them slip inside of you, leveling up your pleasure. Your hand tightened in his hair, his free hand wrapped around your waist to still your movements, and the pattern of his fingers and mouth on you were becoming so much to handle. That bonfire boiling and feeling as if you were going to burst any second.

“I-...” you were going to say something, anything to tell him how close you were. The words didn’t form, only jumbled noises and sweaty palms. Before you could release anything, he began to slow his movements and his mouth moved away from you. Your eyes came open and the light above burned, realizing you’d had them closed since he started. The bonfire settled down as he stopped, causing you to become frustrated. When he came up to you, his gaze was piercing indicating his want. His kiss spoke unspoken words and gave you the taste of yourself from his own mouth. 

“I want you to unravel with me… while I’m inside of you” he spoke into your mouth, his voice a bit hoarse, a bit desperate. “Is that okay-...” he began again but you stopped his words by unbuttoning the rest of his undone shirt, feeling his chest was as warm as his hands. He took the cue and let you do as you pleased, kissing his collarbone and running your hands down his stomach. Lips reenacting his previous kisses he’d given you, hands reaching his waistband and tugging off his belt, he hissed at your slow movements. Deciding to show him what he’d done to you with his same pace, but he didn’t stop you. Kai was at a high level of arousal matching yours, his erection straining against his bottoms that seem to look smaller on him now. Before you could make any more decisions, he took his hand and brought you closer to him by the legs. Your hands still remained at his bottoms, unclipping them and tugging them down by an inch. Both of you staring too deeply into each other whilst you freed his member from his undergarment. Your teeth caught your lip and he licked at his own, the intensity heating the bonfire once more. 

Kai was closer to you now, his member teasing the surface of your arousal. The mixture causes a pleasurable shock up your body as it has many times tonight. His nose touched yours as he dipped the tip of himself in your core, humming a response of approval from his throat. Your hands tugged his waist attempting to pull him closer to you, to stop his teasing and silently plead him to bring himself within you. He matched this eagerness, not wasting anymore time as he entered himself inside, as slow as he possibly could. This earned a yearning sigh from the both of you, his hands squeezing your thighs, your head falling onto his shoulder and the instrumental music in the background. His strokes were steady and his grip on you was deepening, it caused you to let your legs wrap around him. 

He was grasping your back, having his hands wherever he could as if he didn’t want to forget what you felt like. Your whimpers became a higher pitch as his pace quickened just a little, just teasing the sensitive spot you needed him at. It might have been your imagination but you could hear the music becoming louder in your ears, the wind turning humid instead of cold, his body becoming one with yours. Kai felt himself unraveling a bit as he began to praise you in whispers, his groaning becoming more poignant along with his strokes. He shifted a little, just so happened to be right where your spot lingered. He was deeper inside, more filthy noises and breathy moans filled the part of the studio you were settled in. Messing up the counter, digging in his back and kai tugging your hair to kiss up every whimper that left your mouth.

Your vision was becoming blurry with the arousal threatening to spill from you. Knowing kai was as close to unraveling as you when he buried his head in your neck. He was eagerly hitting this sensitive spot inside of you that caused that bonfire to pop and enlarge its flame. His strokes were becoming uneven and he softly bit your shoulder. 

You let go of yourself with kai, on his counter and blinked away the stars that formed behind your eyelids. Feeling weakness within your bottom, you unwrapped your legs from him letting them fall on either side. He trailed kisses up to your face and rested his forehead on top of yours. Eyes closed and breathing becoming steady, he calmed you down. 

“Perhaps… you could stay a bit longer?” he asked, a grin forming on your face. “Don’t want to be apart from you yet, I wanna see you as the sun comes up” 

This caused a blush from you, a sensation of a different want inside. A need to remain with him, in his studio alone. It went from talking of his hobbies and passions, to being taken on the counter desperately. His eyes opened and he gave you a pleading look, as if expecting you to reject his offer. He didn’t know what you were thinking, your thoughts matching his ideas and wanting to be within his hold also until the sun rose to wake you. You nodded your head at him along with a warm smile. 

“I’d love that” 

The smile he held charmed you, bringing a delicate kiss to you as he helped you down from the counter. Kai grabbed a hold of your hand and began to lead you somewhere else, both of you completely unclothed and the cold air hitting your skin.

“My shower is just as nice as my counters… if you care to join me” he said with a hit of humor behind his statement. You responded with a squeeze of his hand and wink of an eye, letting him lead you across his studio with the instrumental music still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> told you i got carried away... i finessed this in two days . happy reading :) and stream mmmh


End file.
